


Jared, isn't that Evan's hoodie?

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay, Hoodies, M/M, Pizza, Sharing Clothes, Star Wars References, Supportive Moms, Sweaters, guess whom just saw tlj, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: jared’s cold & evan lends him his comfort hoodie™ and heidi notices





	Jared, isn't that Evan's hoodie?

**Author's Note:**

> y’all this is just fluff?????plsae just take it my crops are dying

Evan wasn’t watching the movie. He was watching Jared watch the movie. Every time the other boy’s face would light up, so would Evan’s. Every time Jared paused the show to ramble about something, Evan would listen intently.

“Are you seeing this? Evan, there’s no heterosexual explanation for the look Finn’s giving him. Do you see this? Look at this bullshit! I love them so much,” Jared grinned.

“You’re completely right,” Evan smiled back. He loved the show, he really did, but he’d already seen it, twice in fact, and the look on Jared’s face was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Jared hit play again and Evan watched his boyfriend as he gripped the sheets, enraptured with the movie, gasping when something unexpected happened, laughing whenever Leia said something especially sassy.

Jared shivered and paused the movie. “I hate to be that guy, but I'm cold.”

“It’s okay,” said Evan. He pulled his hoodie off the end of the bed. It was his comfort hoodie, the one he wore when he was anxious or stressed or upset (so, all the time). The grey one with the white strings dangling down. It had belonged to Connor and now to him. He was surprised the Murphys' had let him keep it. The ends of the sleeves were a little frayed from him picking at it when he got anxious, but that had almost completely stopped when Jared got him a fidget cube for his birthday.

He tossed the hoodie at Jared, who mumbled, “are you sure? This is like, your comfort hoodie.”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Evan, beginning to pick at his nails and then playing with the fidget toy. Jared smiled when he saw that. As he put on the sweater, Evan noticed Jared bury his face in it and he blushed. God, that kid was a hopeless romantic, even if he wouldn't admit it, and Evan loved that about him.

Jared glanced up, blushing. “Thanks, Ev.”

“No problem.” Evan smiled at the nickname. Jared had called him that often up until sixth grade, when it began to threaten his heterosexuality. Here he was though, a senior in high school, in a very gay relationship with another guy. 

Evan leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s temple. Jared blushed and Evan grinned, leaning against him, resting his head on Jared’s.

“Gay,” Jared mumbled.

“Don’t know if you’re talking about me or the TV but you’re right.”

Evan heard a voice from downstairs and tilted his head, listening. “EVAN, JARED, PIZZA’S HERE!”

Jared gave Evan an inquisitive look, obviously not having heard Heidi’s voice.

“Pizza’s here,” Evan explained.

The two boys raced down the stairs on socked feet, Jared sliding smoothly into the kitchen, Evan stumbling and using Jared as a balance.

“Hey boys, how was school?” His mom asked as an indecipherable expression flickered across her face.

“It was okay,” said Evan. “Jared, tell her about the biology test.”

“Evan got an 89!”

“No, I meant you," Evan grinned.

“…I got a 96!” Jared exclaimed.

“Good for you both!” Evan’s mom smiled. “…Jared, isn’t that Evan’s hoodie?”

“Oh, yeah, um, yeah, I was —“

“He was cold,” Evan said, knowing that although it was usually better to let Jared do the talking, he was really going to talk himself into a hole with this one.

“Isn’t that your comfort hoodie, Evan?” Heidi asked.

Evan nodded. “Um, yeah? But I’m, I’m, I’m not cold right now, so…”

“Okay. Just wondering. Wanna eat in here or in the living room?”

“Living room,” Evan grinned. “Jared and I are gonna have to rehash the entire Star Wars movie so far for you.”

“I’m willing to listen to this,” Heidi laughed.

Evan grinned at Jared. “Okay. Eat some pizza and do your thing.”

The next twenty minutes were spent in an entertaining dialogue between Jared and his mom, but Evan wasn’t paying attention to his pizza, just to Jared and the joy that was written plainly across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos to save the life of my firstborn


End file.
